The manufacture of tires is expensive in machinery and labor. Known processes for the manufacture of cast tires include the lost core process, the centrifugal ladel method and the Zelant-Gazuit bladder process. It is an object of the present invention to provide tire-like structures which can be produced by an economical process and yet satisfy stringent requirements in their use properties. Manufacture of these tire-like structures should be capable of being carried out without core-molding of the inner tube, and sprue losses should be avoided.